The Pharaoh and a Tomb Robber
by NightingaleRose
Summary: Yami goes on a visit to the museum and gets stuck in the elevator with everyones fav tomb robber. YB pairing oddly enough... dont see any here so i wrote one.
1. Elevator Inccident

Hello ppl, You know, I really should work on some of my other fanfics... however this just beggs to be written. It's based loosely on an Rp I'm in at the moment.   
  
Author's note: Au I guess you could say... work has interfered with my YGO watching pleasure. So yeah... One more thing. This is a very rare Yami/Y.Kura pairing. ;; And yes, In my mind it works.   
  
Disclaimer: Dont own YGO! If I did, do you really think I'd be working at Kmart?? Sue me and I will laugh at you, you pathetic mortal! Have a nice day!   
  
----  
  
Yami stepped into the elevator at the museum. It had been another typical day for the one time Pharaoh of Egypt. Get up, got to school, go home. Only this time he had decided to take a detour on the way home today. To where? The Museum of course, he wanted to have another look at the Egyptian exhibit to see if it held any more clues to his past.  
  
He pressed the button for the lobby floor and leaned back against the rear wall of the elevator as it started moving. After a few moments of adjusting to the odd moving sensation, he swore he'd never get used to that, he closed his eyes and started to reflect on past events. How far he had come since His hikari originally released him from the puzzle.   
  
He was just starting to reflect on the most recent thing, his separation from Yugi. They had recovered an old spell book from ancient Egypt, courtesy of Isis, that held a spell to separate duel inhabitants of one being. To say that all the Yami's and Hikari's were for it was an understatement, Especially in Ryou and Bakura's case, not to mention Malik and Marik's case. Yami and Yugi were reluctant at first, but in the end agreed. So here he was. In his own body, doing what he pleased.   
  
The elevator stopped. Yami opened his eyes to see if it was his floor. Nope, still had 7 more to go. He closed his eyes again, ignoring the swoosh of the doors as they opened. Someone entered, muttering under their breath in Ancient Egyptian. There were only a few other people that new that language in this modern world. Out of curiosity, Yami opened his eyes to be greeted to the site of a disgruntled former tomb robber jabbing at one of the buttons, cursing the contraption to move faster.   
  
Yami smirked a bit and watched Bakura for a bit before saying something. "What are you up to now Tomb Robber. "  
  
Bakura twirled around, and glared at the former pharaoh. "None of your business Baka Pharaoh." he let out a low growl as he crossed his arms.   
  
Yami eyed him up, taking in the sleeveless tight white t-shirt the tomb robber was wearing and the tight black leather pants. he noticed the knife he was carrying, along with a few Egyptian style arm bands that he hadn't seen out side of the exhibit, along with a scarab necklace where the scarab was made out of black onyx. Also in his ears, gold dangle earrings in the shape of an ankh. That raised his suspicions that the Thief had been at it again.   
  
Bakura continued to glare that the pharaoh as the elevator started to move again. His eyes first went to the gold puzzle that was eternally around the others neck. from there his eyes went to the tight dark blue short sleeve shirt and the pair of faded jeans he was wearing. Next he noticed the buckles that the former pharaoh was always wearing. the black buckles adorned his upper arms and one around his neck as usual, plus one around his left thigh over his jeans. he also noticed the gold earrings in the shape of the eye of Ra in his ears. He did a mental check list to see if the other had anything worth stealing. Nothing, well except the puzzle, which he had yet to succeed in stealing.  
  
"It is my business Tomb Robber, Egypt was my country. I do not allow someone as greedy as you to defile the tombs of my ancestors. The exhibits are here for people to learn about what was." He stated as he stared at him levelly.   
  
Bakura snorted and turned to press the button once more, muttering for the 'damned contraption to hurry up.' "Oh please Pharaoh. Those people are long dead, its not like there going to miss some little trinket. I highly doubt the museum director will notice." he smirked slightly as he leaned against the opposite wall.   
  
Yami glared at Bakura. "Tomb Robber. You better return whatever you stole. " he said, an under current of malice in his voice.  
  
Bakura just flipped him off and smirked. "Not a chance Baka Pharaoh. "  
  
Before Yami could react, the elevator gave a jolt and shuddered, sounds of groaning metal sounded around them as the lights flickered. the elevator stopped and gave one last shutter before being plunged into complete darkness.   
  
"Well isn't this fun." came the sarcastic sound of Bakura's voice as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it. He looked around for any 'possible' escape routes. The only one being the emergency hatch on the roof of the elevator, which just happened to be over Yami's head. Bakura started to come up with a plausible plan that would A. get him outta there and B. get him the puzzle.   
  
Yami glared at the other occupant of the small box and promptly sat cross legged on the floor. "Of all the people to be stuck with, I ended up with you." he stated in a flat voice. Then as an after thought he added, "Don't even think it Tomb Robber. The puzzle will not fall into your hands."  
  
Bakura snorted slightly and smirked at Yami. "And what makes you think I was planning that. I was doing was planning an escape route so I don't have to be stuck with you and listen to one of your pointless lectures."   
  
Yami gave him a look that clearly said 'Yeah Right, am I supposed to believe that.' as he stared at him unbelievingly.   
  
Bakura shrugged. "Don't believe me if you like, the fact is that we're stuck in here until they either rescue us, or we escape. The emergency hatch is right above your head dolt."   
  
Yami looked up at the hatch and frowned slightly. "The hatch is too far up to reach. " he stated as the light went out.   
  
Bakura cursed as the metal on the lighter heated up from the long use. He waved it around by the plastic part for a moment before trying to light it again. More curses were hear from his end as the lighter locked up on him from being over heated. "Fucking piece of shit!" he yelled as the clattering of a small object was heard being thrown across the enclosed area.   
  
No sooner had that happened when a red emergency light flickered on. Bakura glared at it and growled. "Now it decides to work. After I kill my lighter. Just wonderful. The whole universe is against me. "  
  
Yami smirked slightly in the dim light. "What goes around comes around Tomb Robber. You're getting your rewards for a life of evil doing."  
  
Bakura gave him the one fingered salute again and settled down in a corner opposite of Yami. "At least I've been having fun. Not like you, always acting like you have a stick up your ass. There are times I wonder who is worse. You or Kaiba. "  
  
"And there are times I wonder who is the most insane. You or Marik." Yami shot back as he glared at the other occupant as he sat up a bit taller as if to intimidate Bakura.   
  
Bakura just laughed at the attempt. "So cute Pharaoh. Didn't know you felt that insecure around me Dear Pharaoh. " he grinned slightly as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He figured that since he was stuck with the dolt, he might as well take this time to torment him, after all if he gets too restless he may make a mistake and give the former tomb robber a chance to steal the puzzle.   
  
Yami bristled slightly and glared at him, a strange blush crossed his cheeks as he promptly shot back, "I am NOT your 'Dear Pharaoh' Tomb Robber and in not way am I cute! "   
  
Kura snickered and just stared at him. "Ohh... Blushing! I think I hit a nerve." he teased, a smug smirk on his face.   
  
Yami sputtered slightly and attempted to death glare the tomb robber, only to fail do to his blush getting deeper. "NO!! You did not!! I'm just... Hot!"   
  
Bakura's smirk grew wider. This was too easy. The idiot Pharaoh was practically handing him ammo! "Oh yes, you are defiantly hot Yami dear. No wonder your little Hikari never leaves you alone. "  
  
Yami's face turned crimson. "Not true, my hikari leaves me alone! Unlike you and Marik. " he shot back at the other.   
  
"Oh, so its Marik you like. Didn't know you were into S&M. I learn something new about you every day Dear Pharaoh " he said in a teasing voice as he tried not to laugh at Yami's embarrassment.  
  
"NO!!! HELL NO! That's just... wrong. " he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I am NOT your Dear Pharaoh Baka Tomb Robber. " he shot back.   
  
"Hm.. Or perhaps its the white haired rouge in front of you that holds your fancy." Bakura teases as he leaned back against the wall, hands crossed behind his head.   
  
Yami's eye widened as he quickly shook his head, a slight blush on his face. "Fuck No!" He shouted as he quickly got interested in the wall to the side of him.   
  
Bakura snickered slightly as he studied Yami for a moment. "Again, looks like I hit a nerve baka Pharaoh. Does your little hikari know about this? What would little Yugi think hmm? Another guy, a tomb robber no less, catches the fancy of the dear pharaoh." he smirked as he watched Yami's reaction.  
  
Yami's eyes gotten even wider as he was blushing profusely. "Fuck off Bakura." was all he growled out through clenched teeth as he became even more interested in the wall where he was attempting to glare an escape route.   
  
Kura grinned slightly and winked at Yami, making sure that he saw it. "Of course I'll fuck off, right here in front of you. Bet you'd like that wouldn't you Dear Pharaoh." he said in a low voice. He snickered as he moved as if to undo his pants. This was way to easy. Talk about a kid in a candy store.   
  
Yami quickly looked at him as he moved. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the tomb robber. He growled slightly. "Bakura. Don't you dare…"   
  
Bakura smirked as he undid the button on his pants. "You know I don't listen baka pharaoh, especially when the order comes from you. I'd rather see you writhe." he said as he started to unzip his pants, going through with his plan to make Yami reckless.   
  
Yami let out a low growl before lunging at Kura from where he was sitting ( yes this is possible, I've had it done to me on many an occasion…;; ) he tackled Kura into the wall and pinned him there, glaring at him from centimeters away. "Bakura, you are using up my patients." he said in a low menacing voice.  
  
Bakura just smirked , "Oh really. Then lets use up the rest of them shall." he quickly leaned forward and engaged Yami into a rough forceful kiss.   
  
Yami stood there frozen for a moment, surprised and shock by this sudden action. Almost immediately he instinctively started to respond. He kissed Kura back with equal ferocity.   
  
After a few moments they broke their kiss for air. Both looked at each other. Yami was blushing while Kura was smirking.   
  
"Some kiss pharaoh. You must get in plenty of practice with that hikari of yours." he stated in a teasing manor.   
  
Yami just turned his face away and blush. "No.. not really… that was.. My first kiss.." he said somewhat sheepishly and quietly.  
  
Kura's eyes widen slightly as he tries not to laugh. "Your first kiss. Now that is amusing. But damn, that was too good to be a first."   
  
Yami turned back and glared at him slightly. "Tough, I'd know if that was my first and it was."   
  
Kura just grinned as he looked up at Yami. "Of course. Of course. Now, is there something else you'd like to do to me or can I sit on my own. Or perhaps you want to sit on my lap Pharaoh." Kura stated.  
  
Yami blushed again as he looked down at their position. "No. Defiantly not Tomb Robber." he shot him another glare before moving back to his corner.  
  
Bakura sat up and was about to shoot off another smart remark when the lights came on fully and the elevator started moving again. "Took them long enough."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement as the elevator finally reached his floor. No sooner had the doors opened than he was out of there and away from the tomb robber.   
  
Bakura laughed as Yami sped out. That was definitely fun. 


	2. I dreamed a dream in days gone by

To anyone who likes or reads this story, The Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber... I dont know if i will finish it beyond this.   
  
The story was baised on how I met my Koi... the one I loved beyond words. and who actually made me happy when I was sad, was the only one to calm me down when I was angry.. and the one that I felt I wanted to be with for eternity.   
  
Well now that cannot be. He died a few days ago. A drunk driver hit him...  
  
Now.. I dont know if I can continue this story... if I do, its for him. Yami and Bakura should have a happy ending unlike what we had.   
  
Please, minna-san. Never drink and drive. You could end up dead. Or your Koi. Or someone you hold dear. You could kill the one thing that makes a person live again...   
  
Please... If I continue this.. it wont be for a long time.. and when I do... I'll most likely be crying.. like I am right now.   
  
Tigera 


	3. Nosy Hikari's

Well... It's been roughly a month and 21 days..... I'm, alive and this story will continue. My time with my koi has inspired me to continue. Guess this is one way to always keep alive his memory ne? Well... I hope you enjoy this ficcie.

Disclaimer: Dont own YGO. Never will -.- or else I wouldnt be a college student struggling with money. -.-

This ficcie is dedicated to my Koi. My Yami-koi to my Bakura. May the winds blow him love and fortune to where ever he may end up in the afterlife. This is to you Love.

------

Yami muttered a he paced the livingroom of his small one bedroom apartment. He moved here perhaps a month after he and Yuugi separated. One month was was long enough to show him that he needed his own place. The Kame Game shop was too small for three people to live comfortably. Though he now worked there for Grandpa Mouto. After all, he did need a job to pay the rent.   
  
Yuugi gently opened the door and poked his head in to see if his darker half was in there. He had his own key and came to visit, and to get away from the hustle and bustles of the shop every once in a while. He blinked as he shut the door behind him and watched his darker half pace the room, still oblivious that he was there. "Is something wrong Yami?" he said quietly, making his presence known to the other.   
  
Yami quickly looked up and saw Yuugi standing there. He quickly plastered a smile on his face, hoping that it looked genuine. He really didnt want anyone to know about what was bugging him. After all, the Tomb robber didnt exactly make a good impression on anyone on a good day. This was worse. He really wanted to tear Bakura apart, yet at the same time kiss him again. He just couldnt shake the feeling of that kiss. He muttered in a few different languages, some long dead, before he answered his light, the dorky grin still on his face. "Iie. nothings wrong Yuugi... What gives you the idea that somethings wrong?" he asked, trying not to sound suspicious and falling miserably.   
  
Yuugi gave him an odd look and made himself comfortable on the small couch that was in the room, sitting cross legged as he took off his school blazer and laid it over the arm of the couch. He frowned slightly and leaned forward and propped his head up with his hands as he elbows rested on his knees. "You're pacing and muttering Ra knows what. " he stated as he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Now spill Yami, whats wrong? You've been edgy the last few days. Especially since your visit to the museum. Did something happen there ?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly curious now.   
  
Yami paled slightly and shook his head vigoriously as the fake smile slipped off his face and was replaced with a frown. "No .. not really. Just something happen thats gotten my mind... reeling I believe is the term I'm looking for..." he muttered as he took up his pacing once more, his frown turning into a slight glare as he started to mutter again.   
  
Yuugi frowned slightly. Now he definatly wanted to know what had happened. Yami never kept anything from him before.This was a first and Yuugi didnt like it. "Perhaps if you talked to someone... you wouldnt feel so.. angry?"  
  
Yami muttered a few more words before sighing and shaking his head. "I doubt it abiou, but I know how much you hate kept secrets..." he took in a deep breath and hesitantly started, perhaps this was the way to actually think about this clearly... "I got stuck in the elevator with someone for a half an hour... and we.. um.. " he muttered, a slight blush flushed across his face as he stuttered for the words.   
  
Yuugi blinked and then giggled a bit. "Did they kiss you or did you kiss them?" he asked innocently as he watched his darker half.He wasnt worried anymore, now it was quite oposite, he was amused and curious. "Who was it?"  
  
Yami's blush deepened as he muttered. "They kissed me and its none of your buisness..." he said as he stopped his pacing and fidgeted slightly.   
  
Yuugi pouted slightly and started weedling answers out of Yami the best way he knew how, being persisitent and cute.   
  
-------------------  
  
Bakura stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom at Ryou's while he idlly played with the dagger in his hands. Ryou was out for the day visiting Malik and Marik. Meanwhile, he was left to devices of his own choosing to keep himself busy. He muttered slightly as he stared at the plain white ceiling. This was no good. He needed something to do. Perhaps a walk would help.   
  
He slowly moved off the bed and stood up and streched. He grabbed a few of his many daggers and stored them in there respective spots on his person so he could draw them quickly if he needed them. he then grabbed his leather jacket that he had 'liberated' from a store not to long ago and headed out. He locked the door behind him before turning around, shoving his thumbs through the loops of his tight black jeans he was wearing with a pale blue tshirt. He just picked a direction and started walking. He kept his head low as he thought. As his thoughts wandered, they kept comming back to the elevator inccident. He frowned slightly as he suddenly looked up. He was at an Apartment complex. The one Yami lived at. This he only knew because he tagged along with Ryou and Yuugi when they went visiting one time. Now that was fun. He'd never seen the pharaoh so annoyed with him being there like that before. Oh the torment. Oh the amusement.   
  
He just looked up at the 5 story building for a few minutes before making a decision. He was going up. He entered the building and headed for the stairs instead of the elevator. The elevator inccident had also made him warry of the accursed mechanical device also. he counted off the flight of steps until he got to the fourth floor where Yami was living. He silently made his way down the corridor, looking for Yami's number. 421. There, that was it. Yami appartment. He frowned slightly as he hesitated slightly. He frowned slightly, annoyed with himself as he knocked. He waited for a few minutes before looking around. Since there was no answer, he assumed that there was no one home. What better time to search the others home for something valuable.He pulled out a small hard leather case. In it was various lock picks. He selected the one best suited for the lock on the door and applied it. With in moments he heard the lock click . He smirked and quickly put the tools away before pushing the door open slightly to check and see if the coast was clear. He stopped short as the conversation made its way to his ears. They were talking about the inncident.   
  
---  
  
"Oh come on Yami, if they kissed you they must like you. Is it someone we know? Are they cute? Is it a girl? A boy? Who!?" Yuugi begged, He had been at this for a bit now and still Yami refused to answer most of his questions. Now he was getting desperate. "It is someone we know isnt it. Who?"   
  
Yami just muttered under his breath in ancient egyptian, not directly answering his light's questions. "Perhaps... maybe. I'm not telling." he stated as he shook his head and started up his pacing. "I dont want anyone to know. This... person, isnt the type of person thats.. easy to get along with." he said as he paced. He knew that was an understatement if there ever was one. "I doubt he'll like me back.." Yami muttered. his eyes widened slightly. He had just inadevertently given his Light a clue... the gender of the cause of his misery.   
  
Yuugi giggled slightly as he caught the slip up. "A guy huh? Sugoi! That narrows down the list of possiblities quite a bit..." he said thoughtfully. The thought of his darkness with a guy was uniquely amusing to him. To each their own after all. "Hm.. Lets see... not easy to get along with... and male... hm.."  
  
Yami winced as he heard his light muse out loud. This was getting to uncomfortable for the former Pharaoh. "Yuugi, lets leave things alone? It was just a kiss. I doubt he feels anything for me. He's more like someone who would try and kill me instead of date me..." he blanched. He did not just say that. he shot a sideways glance at his light and grimanced at the grin on the others face. He caught it. Unfortunatly. "Forget I said that... " he muttered, hoping that for once, yuugi would listen.  
  
Yuugi didnt. "Now that really narrows it down! " he said excitedly. "Its either Marik or Bakura!" he said happily, sure he nailed it correctly. Now just to figure out which one it was. He looked innocently at Yami and started up the rain of questions once more. "Now about this kiss....."  
  
-----------------  
  
Bakura blinked and listened curiously at the conversation. he tilted his head to the side abit, sending his bangs cascading over one eye. So The Pharaoh did like him. Now that could be intersting. He snickered slightly as he heard Yami's shrimp of a hikari start questioning about the kiss. It was then that Bakura decided that his presense should be known. He stood up from where he was crouching at the door to ease drop and opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Is this only a two person party or can anyone join." he stated with a smirk as he walked into the room and kicked the door shut.   
  
Both Yami and Yuugi froze and Bakura made his entrance. Yuugi sweatdropped slightly and looked a little nervious. Yami stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Bakura, Mortified. "How long have you been listening Tomb Robber." he asked quietly.   
  
Bakura shrugged as he leaned against the arm of the only other piece of comfortable furnature in the place, the chair. "Long enough to get the jist of what the entire conversation was about." he said, grinning slightly. As he crossed his arms infront of his chest.   
  
Yami paled slightly as he just stared at Bakura with a mortified expression on his face. He just stood there, his mind stuck on 'oh no' repeating over and over again lik a broken record. He couldnt think of anything to say, let alone do as he remained there.   
  
Yuugi looked slightly embarrased for his other half."Um... I think I'll be going now... " he muttered as he quietly headed for the door and let himself out.   
  
Bakura waited for the door to close before saying anything else. "I see our little kiss has left quite the impression on you my Dear Pharaoh." he stated as he stayed where he was for the moment, his arms still crossed as he watched the other, his ever present smirk still on his face.   
  
Yami just turned a lovely shade of red before turning his back to Kura and muttering. "Baka Tomb Robber. It's your fault. Why the hell did you have to kiss me of all things!?" he nearly yelled at the other.  
  
Kura just shrugged as he watched the other.He studied the other for the moment, his eyes especially trained on the others posterior out of pure amusement. "You are so easy to torment Dear Pharaoh, can one blame me for taking advantage of that." he grinned a little as he decided to move. he quitely moved behind the other and snaked his arms around Yami's waist and rested his chin on the others right shoulder. "I know you enjoyed."   
  
Yami stiffened and instictively started to pull away, only to realize that bakura had a ferm grip around his waist. he sighed slightly and settled back against the other. "Perhaps. I'm not admitting anything." he stated as he crossed his arms and glared at the wall infront of them.  
  
Kura shrugged slightly. "Fine by me. I heard most of the conversation anyway. I can draw my own conclusions." he said in the others ear, whispering it to him teasingly.   
  
Yami made a small noise and shifted a bit. "Will you cut that out! You just want to torment me!" he nearly shouted and he attempted to get out of the others hold again.  
  
Bakura smirked and tightened his hold on the other as he started to nuzzle the others neck. "That, my dear pharaoh is only part of it. You make yourself a wonderful target." he snickered slightly. "I was never one to refuse an admirer you know." he muttered to the other as one of his hands slipped under his captives shirt to carress his stomach.  
  
Yami made another odd noise, part of him afraid of what was happening, another part of him was excited. He really didnt understand these feelings. But for the moment it looked like he couldnt get away from the tomb robber. "Will you stop that." he managed to get out.   
  
Bakura just snickered slightly and shook his head slightly. "No Dear Pharaoh, You see, I may have heard all I needed to hear from ease dropping. However thats not the same as hearing it from your own mouth. "   
  
Yami bit his lip as he stayed still for a bit. he stared strait a head, not really sure if he wanted to say just how he felt yet..  
  
Kura snorted slightly at Yami's silence. he nuzzled his neck again before grinneing. he suddenly moved with Yami still in his arms and ended up falling back on to the couch with Yami landing in his lap. "There, much better."  
  
Yami yelped as they fell. he winced as he landed on the others lap. This seemed to go from bad to worse for him. "Bakura, let go of me." he stated.   
  
Bakura shook his head slightly and rested his chin back on the others shoulder. "Nope. YOu know damned well I never listen Dear Pharaoh." he said mockingly as he just smirked, being slightly amused by Yami's predicament and himself being the cause of it.   
  
Yami growled slightly. "I am not your Dear Pharaoh!" he shot back as he crossed his arms. he shifted a bit to see if he could alteast shift off the others lap. Nope. Bakura still had a good grip on him. He sighed slightly. This was going no where fast. "Fine, If I say it, will you let go." he stated as he started to stare at the wall again, doing his best to ignore Bakura again.  
  
Kura shrugged slightly and nuzzled the others neck slightly. "Perhaps." he simply said, now somewhat curious to the answer of the pharaohs.   
  
Yami nodded slightly and took a deep breath, gathering up courage to actually say anything. After a few moments he finally said. "Fine then... I like you Bakura." he stated, a slight blush crossed his cheeks.   
  
Kura snorted slightly. "Only Likes? Hm... guess its something to work with." he snickered slightly. "Good enough for now." he released yami and just leaned back against the couch.  
  
Yami quickly scrambled out of Bakura's arms and sat on the other end of the couch. he eyed him up slightly before going back to glaring at the wall. "Hn. Dont get any ideas Tomb Robber." he stated.  
  
Bakura let out a short, barking laugh. "Dont get any ideas? Now that's a laugh." he stated as he smirked. "Ideas is exactly what I am getting Dear Pharaoh. Hm... " he said teasingly.   
  
Yami growled slightly and turned and glared at him. "Well dont. I may like you but dont let that go to your head. I doubt that you feel the same." he stated.  
  
Bakura shrugged slightly. "Thats for me to know and you to find out... eventually. " he was enjoying this way to much.   
  
Yami glared at him somemore before letting out a yawn that made him blink. he looked around at the clock on the VCR and frowned. "There is no way it can be 10 at night." he stated.   
  
Bakura shrugged. "Apparently it is though. Deal with it. " he said as he shook his head a bit before standing up. "And now my dear Pharaoh I will leave you for tonight. " he smirked slightly and turned towards him slightly, looking over his shoulder. "Dont miss me to much Dear Pharaoh." he said with a snicker as he let himself out of the apartment and dissappeared off into the night.  
  
"I'm not your Dear Pharaoh!" he yelled after the tomb robber, knowing it was not use. he slumped down in his seat when he was sure that Bakura had gone for good that night. He replayed the nights events in his head and sighed. "This... is going to get complicated..." he stated to no one in particular and he got up and headed to his bedroom for the night.


End file.
